


Dominance

by Zunda



Series: Primal Instinct [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dante is in his Sin-DT form for majority of the story, Dante/Trish mentioned, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nero tops, Parent/Child Incest, Post DMC5, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vergil bottoms, demon's mating season, literally fighting for dominance, past rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunda/pseuds/Zunda
Summary: It's Demon's mating season and the twins are fighting for dominance until Nero, who's still young and in his prime, barged in and turned the table around.





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [支配权](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681226) by [SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated)



> Partially blame the Biohazard/Resident Evil game series where those BOWs in the series often tried to breed/mate with their own kin. 
> 
> (Above tags aside, my personal headcanon is that those boys are Bi af.)

 

"Take my heed, boy, you will not want to go near _that place_ for the time being." To begin with, it was rare that Trish paid them a visit, and alone to boot. "And Lady just have to be out of the town at the moment!" She continues, half-venting to them all; that explains a lot. No wonder she's here otherwise she would be with Lady by now, "Dante's alone was okay, but with the two of them now? Now that's a cue for me to get out." Despite all those complaints, she was quick to make herself home, lounging on their living room and chat away with the girls as they owned it.

 

"What do you mean by that? What happened to those old geezers, are they fighting again?" Nero asked, annoyance in his tone. How can those two men always fight and argue with each other day in and out? Trish paid him a side glance from the corner of her eyes, before reverting it elsewhere as she pondered over her answer. "Consider it like that, yes," she replied with a half-shrug, "Give those males their space, they will settle down in... possibly a few days, or a week. Then I'll go back to the Devil May Cry."

 

Despite the warning she gave Nero, and like a stubborn kid he is, the more he was told no or not to, the more he wanted to do or see it for himself. More so when he believed his kin were fighting again. If he's not there to stop them, then who will? No one's strong enough to be the middleman of those twin demons except him, right?

 

When the building decorated with the bright neon sign of _'Devil May Cry'_ was in plain sight, a particular scent suddenly hit him like a strong gust to the face. _"FUC---!!?"_ He chocked at the sudden inhale of a scent such foul. "The fuck wrong with this neighborhood??" Nero pinched his nose, it wasn't this bad when he last visited this place. Anyone with half a brain who smelled those would probably take a hundred step back, yet Nero did otherwise and marched forward, which he himself wasn't sure why. There's simply something... _something_ , that urged him to move forward. The smell's strongest by the time he stood in front of those large double door of _Devil May Cry_.

 

"...Don't tell me the water's out again," His nose wrinkled before huffing out a short burst of air through the nostril. No wonder Trish mentioned two of them were bad enough, no sane person (regardless of your species and gender) would want a man, or worse: two, of such smell around oneself... Yeah, right, Dante aside, he's not going to let _his father_ to smelled as bad as that pathetic uncle of his.

 

It has not been a year since those twins eventually returned home. Nero should have let his father stay with them, but Vergil being Vergil, claimed a demon like him doesn't want to stay under the same roof with mere humans. It was very insulting in Nero's book considering Vergil is half-human himself, but the anger was quickly subdued by the feeling of surprise and an unexpected element for everyone who knows them when Vergil rather stays with Dante at _Devil May Cry_. Well, Dante did promise he would take care of Vergil anyway, whether the older twin likes it or not.

 

Nero pressed his palm hands on the double door before pushing them both open with a strong push, "Hey, you, old geezers!" He shouted as he barged in, "You guys should really take a shower, like, right nowー"

 

The young devil hunter froze by the door, the whole first floor of the Devil May Cry was a total wreck. Multiple deep claws-mark decorating the wooden flooring and the now-ripped wallpaper. The furniture has become nothing but a large dump of waste with the condition they are in, bar the table facing the door which is still miraculously intact along with the framed photo of Eva: the twin's mother, Nero's grandmother. In the middle of it all, stood two demons - Dante and Vergil, both in their fully Sin-Triggered state, taking their stance and keeping their distance, yet ready to pounce at the other the moment one of them let their guard down. At the sudden burst of Nero barging in a second ago, without a doubt it had successfully and easily distracted those twin's attention away from one another as their glowing demonic eyes now locked onto the youngster.

 

_"Kid...!?"_ Dante was the first to breathe a word out. His voice sounds hoarser and deeper than usual in this form, yet Nero could sense he had taken Dante by surprise from the tone alone. Neither of them de-Triggered themselves despite the familiar face of their kin, however. The young hunter glares at both of them, judging from their condition, the surrounding, and their heavy breathing, those two might have brawled, clawed, and throwing their weight around at each other for a couple of days now.

 

Vergil snorted and snarled, more feral than his younger twin who seems to be able to keep his sanity checked. Vergil bares his sharp fangs and teeth at his very own son. Should be nothing unusual at this point, yet today feels... _different_. Something was off from the hostility displayed by his father at this very moment. Nero wasn't sure what, or why, he simply knows it. Nonetheless, doesn't mean he's going to turn tail and run. No. Instead, his guts, instinct, and every inch of his soul told him to press forward, that he should not, never, ever, back down from _this_. Not today! 

 

"For fuck sake, can you two stop!??" Nero snapped, snarling at those elders. Two large, translucent, blue winged-like demon arms formed on the back of Nero's shoulder blades, ready to take them on. If they could only listen through fists, then so be it.

 

A deep, rumbling growl escaped Vergil's throat and those clenched sharp teeth. The tail (which Sin-DT Dante seems to lack) flicked and swished from side to side. Doesn't need a genius to guess what Vergil was trying to portray in that body language; _How dare of you to talk to your father like that!!_

 

"Go home, kid, it's none of your business!!!" Dante barked, "You'll only get yourself hurt!!" Like salt to the wound, it pissed off Nero more than it probably should. How could Dante still looked down at him, still treat him like a burden! He is younger and probably lacks the experience when compares to them, but he's as strong as them, if not stronger. No, he believes he _is_ stronger than either of them. He's confident enough to believe as such and not afraid to prove it to them once again, right here and then. At the provoking battle stance from his own son, Vergil lunged forward at Nero who also charged forward, ignoring the younger twin behind him.

 

"Vergil, stop!!" Dante shouted and managed to grab his twin by the end of the tail. At the force of his own lunging attack and Dante's strong grip on his tail, Vergil's line of sight immediately snapped back to Dante, snarling at his younger brother for the pain of his tail being pulledー then a force went straight to Vergil's face as Nero's demonic fist landed hard on his cheek, forcing his head to crash down toward the wooden floor with force, effectively knocking Vergil out cold.

 

"Ah...!!?" Dante instantly let go of his brother's tail, both palms were shown toward Nero as he tucks his arms close to his chest, a sign that he's not going to be reckless like Vergil. Dante perked down to look at the unconscious Vergil, who gradually losing his Sin-DT form, slowly reverting to his human-form self. A moment of silence before Dante opened his mouth again, "...Did your bitchslap just killed your own father?" Nero glares dagger at his uncle. "Hey, not my fault there, all right? I did tell you to go home!"

 

"Why the fuck were you guys fighting again?!" Nero huffed an annoyance toward Dante, crossing his human arms across his chest while those glowing demonic arms rested on his shoulders, forming a cape-like aura behind the young demon hunter. As if depending on Dante's answer, Nero could reward him with the way too familiar bitchslap anytime. "And why are you still in your Triggered form??"

 

"Just... don't look down, kid."

 

Of course at that, Nero's gaze went south. He's not doing it out of deliberation nor simply wants to disobey Dante. It simply happened naturally. And there, at the floor where Vergil was _grounded_ onto, was the sight of his buck naked, unconscious father.

 

"What the _fー_ " Nero took a step back, barely able to swear properly at such unexpected sight.

 

"I _DID_ tell you not to look down!!"

 

"You shouldn't have said that!!" Nero barked back in protest, his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Having a glimpse of your father's genital was not something a kid wanted or had expected out of your parents. Yet he couldn't revert his gaze away from his father's exposed body. _Wait... is that an erect-- what!??_

 

Dante could only sigh as he realizes what Nero has been eyeing. "It's that time of the year, kid." Nero managed to direct his gaze back to Dante this time. "Time for what?"

 

"Mating season." Nero's eyes widen at Dante's straight forward answer. At the sight of Nero's jaw-dropping and confusion in his feature, Dante shook his head and breathed out a sigh. Why he has to be the one who does the sex talk to the kid, albeit it's not your normal sex ed. and more to demon's sex ed. If anything, it should be Vergil's role as his father, not him. "Demons have a mating season, kid, it's a very strong urge driven by primal instinct to impregnate those who are equally as strong as them to produce offsprings. The stronger the demon blood that runs in you, the urge will be stronger; you are probably fine for having only a quarter of demon blood in you... I think?"

 

With that, a sudden realization hit Nero, when Trish mentioned _"with two of them"_ , she was actually referred _mating_ and Trish want nothing to do with it nor has the obligation for them. "So you and uh..." Nero wasn't sure how to word his question out as his eyes swim around in trying to piece the words together, "...and Trish...?"

 

"Ah, you heard?" Dante replied as it's all obvious and not something to hide about, "Yeah, we did." He continues with a shrug, "At least, usually, it just getting complicated when Vergil returns..."

 

"Why is that?" The question came out naturally from the youngster. Dante looks at Nero again, pressing those demonic lips tight while rubbing the back of his neck as he considering whether he should answer Nero truthfully.

 

"Just out with it, dammit!" The young demon hunter barked again.

 

"Alright, alright, _geez_ don't say I didn't warn you this time!" Dante slightly flicked his pairs of wings before turning around and paced toward where his favorite desk is. He rested his hips on the side of the table before turning the photo frame of Eva toward Nero, "Because Trish looks like our mother." Nero expression soured. He has learned about Trish's background story and of why she looks like his grandmother, but he really didn't expect that kind of answer just now.

 

"We demons... okay, half-demons in your father and my case, are often driven by instinct to find someone of equal strength to mate with. Trish was perfect not only she's powerful, she also resembles our mother, the very woman chosen by - as what those in Fortuna used to refer - our _almighty_ father; the strongest demon knight in the history of both humans and demons! Our father's _choice_ couldn't be wrong." He continues, "Trish was fine with me, sure, but she refused to be mated by both of us, hence I send her away for the time being until the mating season passed and our testosterone subdued."

 

"Then... what happened when there's no woman... or female to mate with during those time?" Nero asked again, his demonic arms have long been retracted and hidden back inside his body. At the moment he's simply a boy whose curiosity had taken a stronghold in him. "Did you guys fight because you are too pent up in the nuts?"

 

"Oh please, kiddo, genders are meaningless when you are part demons!!" Dante's deep demonic laughter boomed and echoed throughout the room, "Sure we fight, but not because we have too much pent up energy..." A pause before the large demon hunter stares Nero straight into the eyes, "We were fighting to determine who's going to be bred. The loser will have to be the bitch for the winner."

 

"Whaー"

 

"Hey, for demons, this whole world is where the strong eat the weak, kid," Dante added as he slightly hopped himself up to sits atop the table. "It's natural that the weaker one would carry the young of the stronger male... There's no such thing as a birth defect for being incest when it comes to demons; not that we will be able to impregnate each other for both of us are males, but mating will still have to be carried out at this kind of time, to prove who's more dominance among us, it just has to because our body refuses otherwise."

 

At the tone, Nero immediately knows Dante's not joking. And only then, Nero realized something, something that he's 100% sure wasn't there when he first saw Dante in Sin-DT form during the fight against the what-so-called Urizen last year. He squinted, between those scaled thighs, there's something thick and equally scaled appendage protruding out of the slit of Dante's crotch. The tip's wet with fully erect length. Nero swallowed his breath at the first sighting of a demon's dick.

 

"Love what you are seeing?" Dante teased and Nero mouthed a silent _'fuck you'_ toward his uncle before reverting his gaze away from Dante. Nero became quiet after all that. His gaze returned toward his father's naked body. He swallowed yet another breath once again as he just... stand there, staring, couldn't bring himself and his gaze away from his sire. Vergil is beautiful for a man, decorated with those muscle lines running throughout the torso despite the age chipped by the merciless flow of time. He licks his dry lips as both his mind and eyes focused on Vergil. He couldn't believe himself for thinking this nor able to stop himself from doing so, but he wanted to stretch his arms out to touch those fair skin, to explore that perfect body, and how he wanted toー

 

His train of thought was soon disturbed by the sound of a heavy sigh from Dante, "You should have listened to me and go back to Kyrie when I told you so, kid!" Like being snapped out of his own trance, Nero looked up to Dante. "You may only have a quarter of demon blood in you, but it's still there, kid, pumping throughout your whole body, just not as worse as us."

 

Watching how Nero's forehead furrowed, Dante snorted, of course he still has to spell it out to the youngster despite all the explanation he did earlier. "You... want to be with your father... as in, _in_ your father." At least the elder tried to put it in a less straight forward way, and not downright proclaiming Nero wants to fuck his father senseless. Doesn't help much with the situation nonetheless..

 

"I- _what!!?_ "

 

"Dude, how many _'whats'_ are you planning to say in less than half an hour?" Dante chuckled in amusement, "Well, thanks to you, he technically is the lowest in the rank among three of us now," Dante pointed his claw toward Vergil who's still unconscious on the floor. "But the fact he - _us_ \- are of Sparda's blood is still there. A strong bloodline. You beat him and now you want to breed him."

 

"That'sー" Nero tried to argue back, but words stuck on his throat. Dante smirked at him, flashing those sharp teeth mischievously.

 

"Your body says otherwise though," Dante points at Nero's crotch. An obvious tent was starting to form under his pants. "Besides, the fact you are able to barge into this shop and withstand the smell of our rut, means you _want_ to be in this too, consciously or not. Weak, lesser demons will take flight and run as far as they could just by the slightest whiff of this smell alone. Humans couldn't smell this, and no sane demons would want to be in the path of strong rutting males unless they themselves are powerful enough to be part of it."

 

A soft groan from between them and their gaze went toward Vergil who slowly rose his upper body up to sits on the broken, wooden floor. His hair was all messy and down all over his face after the previous impact, would be very identical with Dante only if that younger twin keeps his facial hair cleanly shaved. Another grunt as he felt his body ached all over.

 

"Good morning, brother," Dante mocked from sitting atop the table still. "How's it? Being bitchslapped to the floor by your very own beloved son?" Vergil's blue eyes glare at the younger twin, lips weakly retracted to show off those human teeth in a fail attempt of intimidation. "Cute," Dante teased again as he flashed his own large demon teeth toward Vergil. The twins glared at each other for a full solid minute. Nero has the feeling they were silently talking at one another despite the absolute silence in the room, and it somehow annoyed the youngster for having the feeling to be left out by those elders. Vergil was the first to break the eye-contact by rolling his eyes away and huffing as he returned to his feet and brushed his hair back to his trademark hairstyle with his hand. Nero couldn't help but stares at the half-erect cock of his father while holding his breath.

 

"Nero," Dante called for him with a firm tone, "I won't recommend going back to the girl now; if Trish is there, she will smell your now existing rut, she will be defensive in trying to protect those girls." Another sigh as he hopped down from the table and stood straight back up, somewhat towering the other two who were in their humanoid form, "Blame ours if you want for triggering yours, but you can't turn back now, you will not want that lovely, innocent human girl sees you like this."

 

Nero couldn't argue back. The urge which still being held down by the fabric of his pants was strong. Nero's accidental eye-contact with his father was awkward, or at least for him one-sidedly as his face once again burned red. Vergil simply stares back at him, unfazed by the fact and realization of his son wanting to mate with him. For someone like Vergil, who had once threw away his humanity (both literally and figuratively) and has stuck up to the demon's way life for decades, it was fairly easy for him to show his submission toward those who are much stronger than him by a large margin - and in this case, Nero. He wasn't afraid nor ashamed, in fact, they all could see it in Vergil's silent eyes that he was proud to have produced such a powerful son, and now that very offspring of his, the strongest of them all, will breed him. As twisted as that might have sound for others, to put it bluntly, Vergil genuinely wants his son's cock in him.

 

"The faster you claim your dominance, the faster it will subdue, kid." Dante encouraged his nephew as he hooks his large demonic arm around Vergil's body, drawing the older twin closer to himself. His cock rubbed against Vergil's back and Dante has to lean down a bit because of the height gap between those two different forms. He nipped at Vergil with his sharp teeth, easily breaking those soft human skins on the shoulder - albeit it heals almost as fast as it was damaged. Dante's rough tongue brushed over those marks and the trailing blood which had leaked out before the wound managed to close itself.

 

_"Dante...!"_   Vergil hissed out his twin's name in retaliation but doesn't actually try to push Dante away. Vergil has internally accepted he wasn't in his prime anymore - for this time around - proven by how he couldn't even keep his DT form up while Dante was still boasting his demonic body despite the head-on fight they had been doing long before Nero showed up earlier.

 

On the other hand, not a single word escaped Dante's mouth ever since he advanced on the older twin. He held Vergil close, the back basically glued to Dante's broad, tough-hided chest. Lavishing Vergil's exposed skin with nips, kisses, and licks. Dante uses his own legs to slowly pushed Vergil's wider apart, further exposing the father's body for his son. Those sharp claws carefully brush against fair skin. When the hand made a brief stop at the nipple, those claws poke at it, teasingly clawing at it until it's as hard as the now-erect cock down below.

 

Vergil moaned at the sensation, no, yowled is probably the better word to describe the sound he made. For someone who's not keen to talk and usually speaks calmly, Vergil was unexpectedly loud when it comes to 'mating'. Nero held his breath at the sight of his uncle slowly touching his father's body. He bit his lower lips, and hands went to press on the bulge between his own legs. Somewhere deep inside him, he wants to join them, but his human consciousness prevented him to do so. Stood there frozen and stares were the only option he could manage at this pointー until his gaze met Dante's.

 

The veteran demon slayer looks at him with those demonic eyes while burying his nose at the base of Vergil's neck. Not another word still, yet he knows he's getting his point across the youngster. Dante is indirectly challenging Nero, challenging the boy to man up and give dear daddy what he wants. And knowing Nero, a boy who could be as stubborn as his father, combined with the sex-driven hormon getting hold of their primal instinct at the moment, Nero will not back down from this challenge, especially when the said challenge comes from Dante. Nero marched forward as expected and stop exactly in front of those twins with a silent snarl which was directed more toward Dante than his father.

 

Dante grinned at him but pay no further heed as he busied himself lavishing his brother with physical affection. Ignore, Nero's attention eventually went toward his father's hard erection, clear pre-cum was forming at the tip. Nero kneeled down and held his father's length in his grasp before reluctantly yet surely licking the tip clean before carrying the cock into his mouth, moving his head back and forth as he lapped at Vergil's cock and caresses those testicles like there's no tomorrow.

 

Vergil jolted from the warm dampness of being sucked and touched by his son. His feet slightly trembles at the sensation and Dante has to hold him firmer against his body so those feet won't give away. Vergil hissed back at Dante again when he felt those heavy cock rubbing against his back. _'No worry, I won't rob you_ off _what should be your son's prize!'_ He purred, licking the back of the older twin's ear, softly whispering how Vergil should be proud of Nero, and how Vergil should proud of himself as well for having a strong individual who is willing to give him the attention and affection he secretly craves, that he should be grateful for having someone who won't dominate and rape him senseless just because they are stronger. _'Let your son claimed his prize.'_ Dante slowly pulled Vergil away from Nero, the cock leave Nero's mouth with a pop. Dante carefully shifts and rested his hips down to the floor before turning Vergil around to be on all fours while facing him, thus presenting his rear to the son.

 

"It's yours, kid," Dante said. He does nothing further than holding Vergil in place and wait, waiting for Nero to proceed. The young demon hunter reluctantly stripped his pants off and flung them to the side, freeing his hard erection from the confinement of fabrics. Nero stretched his arms out and gently squished at his father's butt-cheeks, exposing Vergil's rear entrance and watched how he slightly shivers when he pressed his thumbs at those sensitive inner muscles. Nero guides his cock toward his father's hole, and the older twin yowled when the tip was slightly pushed into him. The youngster gave Dante another glimpse who simply replied back with a smirk; _He had taken in worse._

 

Nero furrowed, but slowly pushed his cock deeper and deeper until it hilted all the way to the base. Vergil hissed and moaned like a cat in heat, tries to move his hips impatiently but his son holds him in place. Nero put the usage of his demon's power to the max as the pair of his demonic arms returned and held onto Vergil's side firmly. The human hands which are now free, roamed his father's body. Gently brushing his back, the ass, before circling down toward Vergil's cock, stroking at the length as he too starts moving his hips in rhythm.

 

_Fuck!_ Dante internally thought to himself as he watches the father and son sharing a body. He has let go of Vergil's body when Nero takes control over his father, but Vergil's smell of submission was strong, causing his own cock to feels hot and twitching impatiently, leaking more pre-cum down the shaft. He too wants to fuck Vergil but he also respects Nero's _right_ to claim his prize first. He doesn't want to fight his beloved nephew over this matter, and so he waits with the dick out.

 

Nero didn't miss Dante's uneasiness, however, while the left demon arm still holding onto his father, he removed the right demon arm away from his father's side and went to grab at Dante's cock with it and without warning; stroking the whole length much rougher than what he's doing with his father's through the human hand. Besides, Nero's demon arms which generally (obviously) larger than human's arms will be needed to properly hold a cock of such size single-handedly while he slowly fucking his father from behind.

 

"Fuck...!" Dante threw his head backward as Nero works with all his hands against both his father and uncle's cock.

 

It didn't take long for Dante to come, however, ever since Nero KO'd Vergil back then, he has been on the pent-up state of wanting to mate, of wanting to claim Vergil, but so far he has been holding himself together and even managed to tell Nero about demon's sex ed. With a grunt and humping himself onto Nero's grasp, Sin-DT Dante came under the strong, firm grip of Nero's demonic hand, shooting his warm, thick liquid onto the floor, splattered some over Vergil who isn't exactly far from Dante's position. Dante allows himself to tilt back, crashed and laid flat onto the wooden flooring.

 

Not stopping his hips in the slightest, Nero watches how that spent cock being pulled back into the slit, and how his uncle starting to shrink in size, gradually reverting back to his human form - also buck naked like Vergil was. Dante's chest rises and sinks as he gasped for air after such powerful ejaculation. "Damn, I miss being young!" He exclaimed from his position and Nero snorted a snicker in response.

 

With Dante currently out of steam, Nero now could focus his full attention on his father. Demon hands firmly gripping on Vergil's side, Nero's penetration picking up its pace, causing Vergil to moan and yowl as if his life depends on it. Nero could feel his father's cock twitching under his grasp, a telltale sign that's he's going to come soon. He stops his stroking and instead held the base of the cock firmly, preventing it from releasing its load. Vergil hissed and snarled, struggling to fight Nero for halting his need to come but those demon arms easily held the weakened Vergil in place.

 

"Not so fastー" Nero leaned forward and whispered by Vergil's ear, "ー _father._ " That sentence sends a shiver down Vergil's spine, and Nero thrusts turn faster and with a much shorter interval in between, chasing after his own orgasm. Vergil yowls at every deep thrust which hit his prostate. "I'm... coming...!!" With one last thrust, Nero's grip on Vergil's cock loosens, demon claws dug into Vergil's skin, breaking his skins with trails of blood as he buried his cock all the way deep into his father, releasing loads after loads of his seed inside his father who also came at the same time with his son.

 

Vergil's arms gave way and his upper body dropped to the floor while his ass is still up and hooked by Nero's cock. Nero slowly pulled his spent cock out of his father before he too sat back down to the floor with a thud. Both father and son's breathing was hoarse as they panted for air to be pumped into their lungs. The large claws-mark gradually healing themselves too. 

 

"God damn, watching you guys fuck made mine rock hard again!" Dante playfully whistled. Still completely naked and laying on his side in those _'draw me like one of your French girl'_ pose. Nero didn't verbally respond to his uncle, although his fading demonic hand still manage to gave Dante its middle finger before completely retracted back to Nero's body. "Aww, that's harsh of you!" he chuckled, then crept close toward Vergil, spooning his older twin from behind. Vergil let out a weak snarl, but the younger twin ignored his failed attempt of intimidation again, instead, Dante held him close. " _Shh,_ no worry," Dante cooed, gently pets him, "It's okay, I'mー we all are here for you..."

 

Vergil whimpered but greatly calmed down at those words, shutting his eyes to rest and regain his energy back. Dante patted the spot in front of Vergil with his hand, inviting Nero who has been watching from the side, to join them. The youngster was hesitating but comply nonetheless. He moved closer to his father and lay on the side facing both Vergil and Dante, effectively flanking the eldest of them all in the middle.

 

At the smell of his son, still with eyes shut, Vergil crept closer, burying his face onto Nero's chest as he slowly snoozes away. Nero blinked, his father looks so... vulnerable like this. He wasn't sure what to do, his arm was hanging in the air. He looked at Dante then, as if he's asking his uncle for confirmation. Dante merely smiled back at him, giving his beloved nephew a nod, and only then Nero was able to circle his arm around his father, hugging him close. The three of them eventually fell sleep on the floor, snuggling close to each other. At long last, peace and quiet returned at Devil May Cry...

 

 

...until Nero woke up hours later. At the sudden face of his sleeping uncle the moment Nero opened his eyes, he reflexly punched Dante in the face.

 

"What the hell, kiddo!???" Dante barked for the harsh and unexpected wake-up slap.

 

"Blame your face!!" Nero shouted back.

 

"Mind you, I literally have the same as your beloved father!"

 

_"Fuck you!!"_

 

Vergil who has long awaken since, obviously has moved away from being flanked in between them. Now fully and properly clothed, he graciously sits atop the only surviving table while calmly reading a book like nothing happened. Vergil spares them a glance before snorting a soft huff and returns his gaze back to his reading material, ignoring his noisy brother and son bickering on the floor... Well, the peace and quiet could only last so long...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting stuff in this website.  
> English is not my first language, and it's also my first time writing a threesome, so please bear with me.
> 
> also, I'll be going to hell for this but hey I regret nothing! I'll say Hi to Mundus for y'all LMAO


End file.
